dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bendy VS Baldi
Azlanmaya14= Thumbnails are appreciated Bendy VS Baldi DBX.jpg|Azlanmaya14 20190301 173132.jpg|Jackthomasmoore BENDYVSBALDIDBX.png|INDIEGAMEFAN BVSBDBX.jpg|Jioto576 Bendy VS Baldijpg.jpg|Azlanmaya14 V2 Bendy vs Baldi.png|HumbleMorgana Bendy vs Baldi by Oof.png|Oofman789 Description Bendy and the Ink Machine VS Baldi's Basics! Which indie horror game antagonist is going to win this battle? Intro Who do you want to win? Bendy Baldi Tie Fight! Baldi was in his school house marking his student's tests Baldi: Looks like all my students got an A+ they learn so fast Just then The Principal of the Thing comes running straight into Baldi's office. Principal of the Thing: Baldi Baldi: Yes Sir Principal of the Thing: We have a new student here Baldi: Oh what's his name? Principal of the Thing: His name is Bendy and he looks really strange to any other student i have seen before Baldi: Hmm... I will give him a 7 notebook challenge and see how he does Principal of the Thing: If you say so Baldi Baldi then got out of his chair and walked out of his office door Baldi was walking down the hallway and opened a big yellow door and saw the student waiitibg for him near the front door Baldi: That must be him Baldi then stopped right in front of Bendy Baldi: Oh Hi are you Bendy? Bendy: Why yes i am! Baldi: Hello Bendy welcome to my schoolhouse! i will be your teacher Bendy: Sweet! i have heard some fun stuff about this place what do i have to do here? Baldi: Find all 7 of my notebooks and win a prize Bendy: OK Bendy then walked off to a blue door he opened the door and saw a notebook Bendy: That must be one of his note books Bendy then walked to the notebook and picked it up Bendy: Hmm... I wonder what's inside it He then opened it and saw Baldi Bald: Problem 1: 7+4= Bendy was confused why was he being asked math question but Bendy then realises he knows the answer so he inserted the answer of 11 Baldi: Great job! That's right! Problem 2: 6-5= Again Bendy knew the answer he inserted the answer 1 Baldi: Good one! Problem 3: 4 + 1 = Once again Bendy knew the answer he inserted the 5 as the answer Baldi: I can't believe it! you're incredible! Bendy then walked out of the door and saw Baldi and he was holding a shiny quarter Baldi: You did great come here and get you prize a shiny quarter! Bendy: Thanks! Bendy then takes the quarter and walks to the next door Once Bendy opened the door he picked up the 2nd notebook and opened it and saw Baldi Baldi: Problem 1: 3+1= Bendy inserted the answer of 4 Baldi: I can't believe it! you're incredible! Good one! Problem 2: 8-3= Bendy once again knew the answer he inserted the answer of 5 Great job! That's right! Problem 3: The numbers appeared jumbled and distorted, making it hard for Bendy to answer Bendy inserted the answer of 14 trying to guess the answer, this was obviously wrong. A message appeared on the notebook and said I GET ANGRIER FOR EVERY PROBLEM YOU GET WRONG Bendy then heard a loud smacking sound, he opened the door and exit out and look around but couldn't see what was making it Right behind him was Baldi slapping his ruler but Bendy didn't look behind and Baldi was getting closer Bendy was still confused about what was making that loud smacking sound he then looked behind him and saw Baldi and he was about to slap Bendy Bendy quickly jumped out of Baldi's way and landed on the ground away from Baldi Bendy: Why is he trying to hit me? Baldi was walking to Bendy still slapping his ruler Bendy: You want to fight? well... Bring it on! Bendy ran to Baldi and when he got close to him Bendy jumped and punched him in the face Baldi fell to the ground and he got up and was even more mad with Bendy he picked up his ruler and walked to continuing slapping his ruler Bendy then runs away from Baldi hoping to find a weapon to use against Baldi Bendy: There's got to be something i can use Bendy then saw another door he opened it and saw some safety scissors and he picked them up Bendy: Scissors? what are these doing in here? Bendy then walked out of the door and saw Baldi coming round the corner Bendy then ran straight to Baldi with the safety scissors in his hand When they both got close to each other Baldi was waving his ruler everywhere at Bendy while Bendy was waving the scissors at Baldi Both kept on trying to hit each other with their weapons at each other when suddenly Bendy hitted Baldi's ruler out of his hand and this also caused Baldi to fall on the ground Bendy then pointed the scissors in the air and slammed the on the ground but Baldi rolled away from them and they hitted the floor and just as he was rolling he picked up his ruler and then he got up they both then looked at each other Baldi: You are one naughty student you stand still right now so i can hit you with my ruler! Bendy: You don't know how powerful i am... but... there was one mistake you did... you messed with the ink demon! Balidi: Really? your a demon? well so far your fighting doesn't prove much so far Bendy: Then how about we keep on fighting then? Baldi: Bring it on! Baldi slapped his ruler walking to Bendy slowly and then started to go quickly Bendy also walked slowly to Baldi and then speed up Both got close to each other and jumped at each and then started to beat each other up Baldi slapped Bendy with his ruler twice in the face then Bendy punched Baldi's legs then jumped kicked him in the stomach Baldi: Ow! Bendy: you were saying? Baldi: I am not finished yet and i haven't even begun yet Baldi then grabbed his ruler and slapped it and Bendy knew he had to find another way to beat him so he then ran down the halls Bendy ran down the halls straight pass the Principal of the Thing who then went after Bendy Bendy burst out the yellow out of breath and he looked behind him and saw The Principal of the Thing now stopping right in front of him Bendy: Oh it's you again Principal of the Thing: No running in the halls... He then grabbed Bendy and taked him to detention Principal of the Thing: 15 seconds detention for you when will you learn... He then went out the door Bendy: What! i got dentition whats wrong with this place?! Baldi then came through the door Bendy: Oh great now he's here Baldi was slapping his ruler while walking towards Bendy Bendy decided it was enough of playing games he was serious Bendy: I've had it with you i am going to win! Bendy pulled out his ink axe Baldi: You had an axe? i will still win Both ran to each other and used their weapons with until Bendy used his to swing Baldi's ruler out of his hand and then braked it in half with his axe Baldi: Uh oh... Bendy: Your next Baldi rushed out of detention then suddenly ink appeared everywhere Baldi: Huh? what's going on? Then Bendy's hands appeard from a ink puddle in the ground and grabbed Baldi and pulled him in Baldi fell into joey drew's studios Baldi decided he was going to beat Bendy up when he saw him Baldi looked everywhere then Bendy came behind him kicking him to the ground Baldi then got up and punched Bendy Bendy then hitted him with an ink pipe Baldi: Ow! Bendy then hitted him again with it Bendy then threw it away Baldi got up and ran away but Bendy then threw his axe at a pipe which broke and ink spread everywhere Baldi then got caught in the ink and then the ink tossed him in the air Bendy was aiming for him with his axe from a safe area away from the ink and tossed it Baldi saw the axe coming to him it hitted him making his body split in half with blood pouring out off body and legs and landing back into the ink floating away KO! The ink eventually disappeared and Baldi's remains where on the ground Bendy walked to them Bendy: Don't mess with the devil... He then walked off Conclusion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZstsPUKT5CI This DBX Winner is.... Bendy! Next time on DBX! Luigi slides into DBX! |-| INDIEGAMEFAN.= Description Bendy and the Ink Machine VS Baldi's Basics! Which indie horror game antagonist is going to win this battle? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX DBX Battle Conclusion download (5).png BaldiWins.png Who do you want to win? Bendy Baldi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Azlanmaya14 Category:INDIEGAMEFAN Category:Human vs Demon themed battles Category:Male Vs Male Category:Indie themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights